


TKM

by washiwashi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Graduation, help idk how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washiwashi/pseuds/washiwashi
Summary: Tsukasa returns home after Knights practice to comfort a sick Leo.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	TKM

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea (and a bunch others... beware of more short stories) from otp prompt generator !!!!

“Leo-san, I’m home,” calls Tsukasa. His gaze is focused on the brown, wooden floor below him as he kicks off his shoes and closes the door to his and his boyfriend’s shared apartment.

“Ah, Suo~!” exclaims a voice, followed by the pounding sound of footsteps against the wooden tile.

“Is everything—wah!” Tsukasa’s sentence is cut off as a figure—presumably his boyfriend, Leo—leaps onto him and snakes his arms around the red-haired boy’s waist, pulling him into a tight hug. A smile spreads across Tsukasa’s face as he hugs Leo back.

“It was lonely here without you, Suo~,” says Leo, pulling back to face Tsukasa with a pout. A large blue blanket is resting atop his shoulders. “Stay here with me tomorrow, okay?” He leans forward, eyes fluttering shut, lips opening slightly…

_ Shoot! He’s going to kiss me— _

Tsukasa quickly shoves a hand in front of his mouth, just in time—his boyfriend places a kiss on his hand instead. Leo’s emerald eyes droop sadly at Tsukasa’s reaction.

“S-sorry, Leo-san, but you’re sick—I don’t want it to spread to me as well… you had to miss Knights practice today, it would be bad if another one of us was unable to attend.” Tsukasa cups his hands around Leo’s cheeks, amethyst eyes looking into emerald ones. He runs a thumb over Leo’s flushed (from sickness) cheek. “I want to kiss you as well, of course. The sooner you get better, the sooner we’ll be able to kiss, alright?” Tsukasa smiles at Leo and the ginger-haired boy beams back.

Leo grabs one of the hands on his cheek and drags Tsukasa to the couch he was previously sitting on.

“Come on Suo~, come sit with me~!” The blanket resting on Leo’s shoulders almost flies off as the two hurriedly seat themselves on the couch. As soon as Leo sits on the couch, he sneezes rather loudly.

“ _ Bless you,” _ says Tsukasa, handing Leo a tissue.

“Thanks, Suo~! Your kindness never wavers, hm~,” Leo hums, although his words are slightly muffled by the tissue pressed up to his face. “I was feeling better while you were gone, but I guess I’m still sick… boohoo! This is a horrible turn of events—geniuses like me can’t get sick! It’s no fair.”

Tsukasa laughs as Leo continues to pout like a child. His gaze wanders from his boyfriend to the coffee table in front of the couch, and the sight in front of Tsukasa is definitely a surprising one. A small gasp escapes his mouth.

“Leo-san, were you composing while I was at practice?” asks Tsukasa. He leans forward to reach his hands onto the coffee table. Papers covered in ink with notes and scores scribbled on them litter the table’s glass surface. He sifts through the papers in awe; Leo had written a lot despite being sick.

“Oh yeah! I was working on a new Knights song,” says Leo, leaning forward to point at one of the papers in Tsukasa’s hand. “This one should be a duet that the two of us perform.”

“Huh? A duet for us?” asks Tsukasa, tearing his gaze from the paper to look at Leo, whose green eyes are looking right into his purple ones.

“Of course!” says Leo. He throws his arms around Tsukasa and leans his head on the younger boy’s shoulder, the blue blanket almost falling off him once again. The blanket resting is barely doing its job, as it is caught on one shoulder, the rest lying on the couch. Leo leans up slightly so that his mouth is hovering in front of Tsukasa’s ear.

“Leo-san?” asks Tsukasa, upon feeling warm breath on his ear. He runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft orange hair.

“It’s a lo~ve song inspired by my dearest Suo~, so it’s only fitting we have a duet,” Leo whispers. A grin spreads over his face as he notices Tsukasa’s skin turn a bright pink. That boy always acts so confident, but the moment Leo says or does something even remotely romantic to him, he turns bright scarlet and practically melts like the ice cream he eats so often,

“Ah—um,” Tsukasa covers his very rosy face with a hand and clears his throat.

_ I really am in love with this eccentric boy, aren’t I… _ Tsukasa thinks.

“Then I guess it is fitting for us to have a duet,” he continues. “I only hope my voice will be able to match up to Leo-san’s.”

“I have no doubt it will! Suo~ has the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard, after all.” Leo shifts back to his former position so that his head is resting on Tsukasa’s shoulder. He hums happily as Tsukasa turns an even darker shade at his comment, the redhead’s skin matching his ruby hair.

Tsukasa promptly clears his throat again.

“Th-thank you, Leo—”

“ _ Achoo! _ ”

Tsukasa hands the very-sick-ginger another tissue.

“ _ Bless you, _ Leo-san.”

“Thanks, Suo~… Man, this really sucks!” Leo shifts again so that his back is resting against Tsukasa’s side.

“Let’s try to get you on the road to recovery, Leo-san,” Tsukasa offers. “Is there anything you want that will make you feel better?”

“Hm…” muses Leo, tilting his head to the side and placing a finger on his cheek. “Listening to Suo~’s pretty voice will help me feel better!” He shifts once more, slowly turning and leaning back to rest his head on Tsukasa’s lap, prompting the boy to smile fondly down at him.

“Well then, what do you wish for me to talk about?” asks Tsukasa, one of his hands reaching to caress his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I dunno… anything is fine~!” responds Leo. Tsukasa sighs, although a smile still remains curved onto his lips.

“You’re too much sometimes, you know that, Leo-san?” Tsukasa leans down to place a soft, long kiss on Leo’s forehead.

A quiet “ah…” leaves Leo’s lips. Rose faintly dusts his cheeks, but Tsukasa can’t tell if it’s from the kiss or Leo’s sickness… he hopes it’s the former.

Tsukasa’s smile grows even wider as Leo reaches a hand up to sift his fingers through strands of red hair.

But wait… something is off.

Leo’s face twists into a small pout.

“Leo-san?” Tsukasa tilts his head. “Is something wrong?”

The orange-haired boy huffs in response, retracting his hand and springing up from his spot to face the redhead. “Suo~… you missed.”

“I missed?” asks Tsukasa, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean…?”

Leo sighs, an unusual sight—especially for Tsukasa, since it is usually the other way around.

“Do I really have to do all of the work for you, Suo~?” Leo slowly lifts one of his hands and places his thumb underneath the red-haired boy’s chin, propping his face up slightly (their difference in height isn’t too large, after all) so that amethyst eyes can meet the gaze of emerald ones. He places his other hand on Tsukasa’s leg. Leo mouth curves into a smile as he notices Tsukasa’s eyes widening, gaze darting from Leo’s eyes to Leo’s hand on his leg to Leo’s thumb underneath his chin and finally to Leo’s lips. A rose colour quickly spreads over his cheeks and his heart begins to pound so hard he’s worried for his chest. His lips part, leaving his mouth agape in shock.

It looks like he’s trying to formulate a sentence—possibly a “Leo-san, what are you doing?”—but it is unable to leave his mouth. Leo’s smile grows even wider as he watches the younger boy catch on to what is happening and what is about to happen.

_ Man, Suo~ looks so cute right now, I almost want to stop and look at his expression for eternity… _ Leo thinks. It always amuses him when his boyfriend gets all flustered (particularly after Leo pushes him against a wall or lays on top of him when they’re sleeping), especially since he just confidently kissed Leo’s forehead.  _ Urgh, I just can’t take it anymore! I have to kiss him! _ he thinks as he watches the redhead look up at him. His breathing is shaky. Every inch of his exposed skin is flushed, and his amethyst eyes gleam brightly, many emotions hidden behind them—nervousness is definitely one, but Leo can also pinpoint another—excitement, or anticipation possibly?

The orange-haired boy almost leans forward before yet another thought enters his mind.  _ No fair! How can he be so cute? It’s really not fair. I simply don’t know what to do… do I kiss him or do I keep watching him? _

Finally, Leo  _ really _ can’t take it anymore. His desire to kiss the extremely cute boy sitting right in front of him overpowers any other desires he has at the moment.

Leo slowly and carefully leans forward to close the distance between his and Tsukasa’s lips.

_ Sweet and soft. _

That’s what Leo thinks whenever Tsukasa’s lips are on his.

The red-haired boy has the softest lips ever, which makes them just right for kissing. Leo leans into the other boy as he kisses him back. Tsukasa’s lips always manage to be sweet, too—probably because of all the sweet treats he eats—but Leo wouldn’t be surprised if that was their natural taste. Tsukasa is a very sweet boy, after all.

Leo feels at peace when he kisses Tsukasa. It’s like Tsukasa’s lips were made for Leo’s, like Tsukasa is a lock and Leo is his key.

Leo finally pulls back (much to Tsukasa’s dismay—although he would never let Leo know that), and smiles widely.

“See now, Suo~? You missed my lips earlier!” he says with a laugh, moving his thumb from underneath Tsukasa’s chin and placing it on his own lips.

Tsukasa sits in shock for a moment, at a loss for words, his face flushed even deeper than it was before. Every inch of him feels like it’s on fire.

After a few moments, his brain seems to finally function properly. He averts Leo’s green gaze with a huff. Despite having been together for a little while now, Leo’s kisses always have a way of leaving Tsukasa breathless and speechless (not to mention quite flustered too).

Sure, _he_ can kiss Leo and he feels confident and accomplished, especially when he leaves Leo visibly flustered. But when Leo kisses _him_ … that is a whole different story. Tsukasa feels childish and discombobulated and _totally_ _in love_. It feels like something inside of him, all the way down inside that young and naive and unknowledgeable and arrogant rookie idol boy he once was—the one he was when he first saw and fell in love with Leo, his cheeks flushed as the orange-haired boy smiled at him and sounded out his “ucchuu~” catchphrase—clicks. Everything inside him lights up. A midsummer fireworks show takes place within his chest. He falls in absolute and utter love with his former eccentric, orange-haired, green-eyed unit leader all over again.

_ This is what it means to be in love _ , is the only thought that surges through Tsukasa’s brain when Leo presses his lips against his own. That is certainly the only thought floating through his mind right now as he looks upon Leo, emerald-eyes shining, orange-hair slightly messy and bangs barely obstructing his eyes’ view, thumb placed in front of his lips. He is wearing an innocent expression, as if he is unaware of all the things he is doing to and making Tsukasa feel in that moment. Although, knowing Tsukasa’s former leader, he probably  _ is _ genuinely unaware of all the things he makes Tsukasa uncharacteristically feel.

As Tsukasa continues to keep his gaze focused on his boyfriend, Leo’s expression turns into something more expectant.

_ Crap, I didn’t respond to what he said! _ he thinks.  _ Hmph, he left me too flustered… _

Oh, this boy really is too much for Tsukasa.

“W-well maybe you should’ve just said that before and I would have kissed you on the mouth, Leo-san,” says the red-haired boy, finally thinking up a coherent response. Tsukasa crosses his arms and pouts, eyes closed. A laugh (a very loud “wahaha!”, which is one of Tsukasa’s favourite sounds) bellows through the room, causing the younger boy to open one of his eyes and look at the source of the laugh. “I-I am in love with you, so it’s not like I wouldn’t have kissed you if you had simply asked me to.”

Tsukasa tried his best with that statement, although he has never been much good at flirting. He would rather say his feelings straightforwardly or not at all… pick up lines and romantic gestures were not his forte, although he wanted to say something that would cause Leo to get flustered. His attempt renders unsuccessful though, since the other boy grins widely and laughs as a response. Even though he seems unfazed by Tsukasa’s unfiltered words, he thinks he can see a hint of red dusting the older boy’s cheeks.

“You know, Suo~, you are really cute. Who allowed you to be this cute!” Leo says, before leaning forward again and cupping his hands on Tsukasa’s cheeks to give the hopelessly-in-love boy one more kiss—one on the lips.

“Wait, wait, wait! No more kissing,” exclaims Tsukasa after Leo pulls back, their faces barely touching each other. “I just remembered that  _ you’re sick. _ This means I’m going to get sick too…”

“Wahaha~! At least that means you’ll get to stay here with me for the next few days, Suo~!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! hope you liked this.. i tried my best, most of it is probably incoherent nonsense tho i'm sorry :,3 feel free to ask for my socials if you wanna chat about the boys


End file.
